La mirada de Rahna
by fridda
Summary: Después de dejar Salto Cero, Kaidan vuelve a Vancouver donde la culpa por lo que hizo y, los prejuicios de la humanidad contra los bióticos se impondrán en sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto.


Exoneración: los personajes pertenecen a bioware y a su universo mass effect. Excepto Claire y Jesús, que son míos.

* * *

Si pensaba en el mejor recuerdo de su paso por Salto Cero, sin duda alguna, este era Rahna, los sentimientos que ella había despertado en él. Y si pensaba en el recuerdo más doloroso y traumático, tenía que volver a pensar en Rahna , en su mirada cuando Kaidan le tendió la mano tras su enfrentamiento con Vyrnnus. Esa amarga mirada clavada en su memoria lo perseguía.

Después de volver a Vancouver se pasó dos años prácticamente aislado, su único contacto humano eran sus padres. Se sentía como un pequeño monstruo incontrolable, no quería relacionarse con ninguna persona, así le sería más fácil no hacer sufrir a nadie. Tras ese tiempo, empezó a darse cuenta de que la soledad no era la solución y, para alegría de sus progenitores, decidió romper su aislamiento.

Meses más tarde conoció a una chica, tonteó con ella y un día se besaron. Cuando Kaidan se apartó para mirarla, ella le preguntó _¿qué es esto?_. Entonces él notó la mano de la ella acariciando su implante. Así que se la cogió entre las suyas, la miró y le contó que era biótico. En ese instante, la chica comenzó a mirarlo de aquella manera.

No pudo evitar que volviesen a su mente la mirada de Rahna y, los sentimientos que en su día le había provocado, la vergüenza, la tristeza, el rechazo, la incomprensión hacia sus poderes bióticos, el miedo, no sólo el de quién lo miraba, sino también el de Kaidan, la certeza de saberse incontrolable y el ser consciente de que era capaz de matar, que había matado.

Tiempo después de ese rechazo conoció a otra chica, para evitarle sorpresas, un día la invitó a una cafetería, se sentó frente a ella y se lo contó. Ni siquiera se terminó su coca cola, lo miró con miedo, se levantó y lo dejó allí, solo, hundido y con la cuenta sin pagar.

Recordaba con cariño a la siguiente chica que apareció en su vida : Claire. Era una belleza dulce y comprensiva. Flirteó con ella durante cinco meses, en los que no se atrevía a ir más allá, porque eso implicaría hablar con ella y contarle que era un biótico. Le importaba Claire, no quería perderla, creía que cuanto más se encariñase con él, más posibilidades tendría de que lo aceptase. Sabía que tenía otra opción, podía mentirle, después de todo ocultaba tan bien su biótica, que lo único que lo delataba era su implante, pero mentir no iba con el carácter de Kaidan. Se ponía nervioso, la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, le salía una sonrisa falsa y acariciaba su nuca con la mano. Había sido siempre así, desde que siendo niño, su padre cada vez que mentía le decía "_las mentiras ofenden al niño Jesús_". En su casa nunca habían sido religiosos, si acaso su madre, que era sintoísta, pero para ella se trataba más de una filosofía, que de una religión en sí. Así que, el pequeño Kaidan siempre creyó que su padre se refería al hijo del panadero, que vivía en el edificio de enfrente. Cómo Jesús, que era dos años más pequeño que él, se enteraba de que Kaidan mentía y porqué eso lo hacía sufrir tanto, era algo que no se explicaba, pero la mala conciencia de crearle un dolor innecesario al niño Jesús, le hacían dudar mucho a la hora de portarse mal. No, definitivamente mentir no era la solución.

Mientras él pasaba los días dándole vueltas a lo que debía hacer, Claire, cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón decidió ponerle fin a la situación. Una noche lo invitó a tomar una copa. Pidieron gin tonic, y hablaron y hablaron sin parar, como si los dos temiesen los silencios. Kaidan no sabía decir cuánto tiempo se pasaron así, charlando, lo que sí recordaba claramente, es que cuando Claire tenía mediado ya su cuarto gin tonic abordó la cuestión. Entonces él bajó la mirada y confesó, esperando que cuando volviese a mirar, Claire hubiese desaparecido de allí y de su vida, pero cuando levantó la mirada, ella seguía frente a él. No sólo eso, sino que le sonreía comprensivamente y aliviada.

Él se relajó, entonces ella le sorprendió diciéndole que por lo que a ella respectaba, seguía siendo el mismo hombre que conocía desde hacía cinco meses.

Kaidan olvidó su prudencia abandonándose a sus sentimientos, no viendo, o no queriendo ver, que quizás la que hablaba no era Claire, sino cinco meses de deseo mezclados con cuatro gin tonic.

Acabaron en el apartamento que Claire compartía con una amiga. Él que tan bien sabía esconder sus poderes, en el momento de éxtasis perdió el control y, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Claire, la dulce Claire mirándolo desde abajo con temor. Se apartó de su lado, apagó sus bióticos y, notó cómo ella intentaba separarse un poco de él. Quince minutos después se fue caminando sin despedirse. Cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado la cazadora en casa de Claire. Nunca volvió a por ella. Nunca volvió a llamarla. Nunca volvió a tomar un gin tonic.

Después de aquello se convenció de que ninguna mujer humana lo vería nunca como un igual. Por suerte para él existían otras chicas a las que no les importaba que fuese biótico, que no le temían y, además eran bonitas: las asari. Así que comenzó a salir sólo con asaris, una de ellas, con la que tuvo la relación más duradera de su vida, se sentó un día con él y le dijo:

-Las asari mientras somos doncellas no nos importa mantener relaciones esporádicas, pero llega un momento en toda vida de asari en el que necesita algo más que una relación física, necesita asentarse y poder unir su consciencia con la persona a la que ama. A mí me ha llegado esa hora y, seamos sinceros, yo te quiero, me gustaría que fueses mi pareja de unión, pero tú no podrás entregarte a mí ni a nadie, mientras sigas temiéndote a ti mismo, negándote a aceptarte.

Supo que ella tenía razón, que se negaba a aceptarse porque no le gustaba ser lo que era, porque para el resto de los hombres él era un bicho raro y peligroso, porque dejaba que le afectara el cómo lo veían o tratasen, porque quería sentirse como uno más de los miles de millones de seres humanos que poblaban la Tierra y sus colonias, soñaba que un día, los suyos lo aceptarían, dejando de temerle y, puede que entonces, sólo entonces, la mirada de Rahna dejase de perseguirlo para convertirse en un bruma en su memoria.


End file.
